


His Knight

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, Knight Megatron, M/M, Megatron is determined, One-Shot, Optimus worry’s too much, Prince Optimus Prime, knights AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Megatron is determined to become a knight for Optimus. And well, Optimus isn’t very fond of the idea of his love becoming a knight for his sake.





	His Knight

His Knight

Megatron stood straight, optics narrowed as he snarled at the other mech. How dare this fragger question his capability?! He didn’t care if he had to fight the unmarker himself, as long as Optimus was safe! “I assure you, I am quite ready to become Optimus’ protector.” He grounded out, servos tightly clenched as he tried to stay calm. 

The older mech stared at him. Optics seeming to peer into his very spark before giving a brief smile. Turning on his heel, he strode away. The grey mech lost on what to do, optics glance towards the red and blue mech, who smiled nervously. “Well,” The older mech called, glancing over his shoulder. “are you coming or not?” 

Frowning, Megatron followed after with Optimus alongside him. A small servo grasping his tightly. Turning to look at those wide blue optics, he couldn’t help but smile. Optimus was always such a worrywart. “I’ll be fine.” He muttered out.

Optimus bit his lower derma, unsure on how to feel about this. He didn’t want to stop Megatron, but he didn’t want Megatron to get hurt either. His gaze lowering to the ground as he sighed out in defeat. Why wasn’t he able to say no to Megatron? True, the grey mech could handle himself in a fight, but he wasn’t having to worry about another’s life. What if he was just going to weaken Megatron? The idea made his tank churn in unease. 

Soon, the trio stopped standing in the middle of a training field. The sun shining down on them, everything quiet. “To be a Knight you must be brave, selfless, and loyal.” Megatron stood silently, listening intently to the older mech. “Willing to give your very life up for the one you have sworn to protect. Now tell me, are you able to do that? Are you able to thrown away your very life for Optimus sake?” 

“Of course!” Megatron stated, his posture straightening as he spoke. Optimus casting the grey mech a worried look. He didn’t want the other to throw away his life! He understands Megatron only wants to protect him, but still! He shouldn’t recklessly give his life away like that! 

“Good.” The older mech said, gesturing Optimus to step away. Once the Prince was in safe distance he took his sword out of its sheath. The tip o glinting within the sunlight as he raised it above his helm. “Now youngling, draw your blade.” He said, his sword now aimed towards Megatron. 

Nodding, he unsheathed his blade. The grey mech already charging towards the other, who easily evaded. “Don’t rush.” The older mech reprimanded, twisting around before hitting the blunt end into the grey mechs spinal strut. Growling, Megatron whipped around ready to fact his teacher. His pedes wide while he lowered his body. Optics focusing on dark blue plating. “Very good, watch your opponent.” 

The two circled around each other. At times clashing swords, sparks sent flying as they tried to push the other back. A few times the older mech complimenting, or reprimanding Megatron. Again both blades clashed against the arch other. Red optics meeting blue as they fought to push the other. But, his mind was wondering about Optimus. “Focus!” The older mech said, pushing the larger mech back. “Don’t you want him to live!” He shouted out, pointing towards Optimus, who watched in worry.

~

Soon, their training session ended, the grey mech scowling at his own mistakes. Both mechs bowing to each other after sheathing their swords. “Not bad, but there is room for improvement.” His teacher proclaimed, while Optimus rushed towards Megatron’s side.

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Optimus.” Megatron reassured, smiling at the smaller mech. Chuckling as Optimus huffed out in irritation. “I don’t understand why you’re so adamant on becoming a knight. I’m already well protected.”

“Because my lovely Prince, it is meaningless to have this strength if I cannot protect you.” Megatron said, raising a servo to his dermas before gently kissing it. Optimus flushing immediately afterwards, stammering out a protest.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to mind. And I’m still trying to finish the next chapters for my multiple chapter stories.


End file.
